


A Very Important Lesson

by Alina_Petrova



Category: Glee
Genre: Age Difference, Angst, Crushes, Dalton Academy, Language, M/M, Principal Sebastian Smythe, Romance, Sexual Tension, Skank Kurt Hummel, Teacher-Student Relationship, alternative universe
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-24
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-04-23 04:11:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4862630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alina_Petrova/pseuds/Alina_Petrova
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <img/></p>
<p>Себастиан Смайт самый молодой директор в истории Академии Далтон, а Курт – новый студент, запавший на него.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Бета: <a class="login author" href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/lana_log/pseuds/lana_log"> lana_log</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Very Important Lesson](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4482839) by [Lady Divine (fhartz91)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fhartz91/pseuds/Lady%20Divine). 



°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

– Директор Смайт? – прогнусавил по внутренней связи высокий голос Патрисии, секретаря Себастиана. – К Вам мистер Курт Хаммел. 

Себастиан сделал глубокий вдох, после чего медленно выдохнул, закрыв глаза и постаравшись освободить сознание. Себастиану всегда требовалась основательная внутренняя подготовка для общения с Куртом, а приходилось ему иметь с ним дело... каждый... чёртов… день.

Курт Элизабет Хаммел – студент выпускного класса и последний перешедший в Далтон из школы Маккинли. В этом году в Далтоне было несколько студентов, которые перевелись посреди учебного года, но Курт разительно отличался от любого из семи новичков. С его фиолетовыми волосами и пирсингом он определённо не выглядел как типичный студент престижной академии Далтон.

Себастиан не имел удовольствия познакомиться с Куртом в его первую школьную неделю. Он был на конференции в Цинциннати, но по возвращении, едва переступив порог своего кабинета, вынужден был выслушать полный отчёт о не по годам сообразительном юноше. Очевидно, Курт оказался слишком крепким орешком для заместителя директора.

Сразу же после возвращения Себастиана она поспешно ушла в отпуск.

Курт сумел найти способ обойти большинство школьных правил, в том числе, воспользовавшись некоторыми специальными постановлениями и лазейками культурно-эксклюзивного порядка, которые позволили ему сохранить свои фиолетовые пряди и стройные ряды пирсинга вдоль ушной раковины, несмотря на то, что они являлись прямым нарушением школьного дресс-кода.  
Заинтригованный историями о новичке, которые он услышал как от студентов, так и от сотрудников, Себастиан вызвал Курта к себе в кабинет, что, возможно, стало его самой большой ошибкой. С первого же момента, как льдинки глаз Курта коснулись директора Смайта, парень больше не оставлял его в покое. Себастиану приходилось имеет дело с запавшими на него студентами; по сути, это было неизбежно, учитывая, что он являлся одним из самых молодых руководителей в истории Далтона, но Курт отличался от них всех. Он был неутомим. Он делал всё возможное, чтобы остаться с Себастианом наедине. Не имея возможности переложить на заместителя дисциплинарные взыскания Курта, Себастиан придумывал самые замысловатые способы разобраться с ним, не вступая с парнем в личный контакт, но Хаммел был чертовски изобретательным даже для подростка. Он проштудировал свод правил Далтона, составив для себя список всех нарушений, которые неизбежно заставят директора разбираться с ним лично, но всё же не приведут к его отчислению из школы.

У Курта определённо наблюдались проблемы с поведением, но не это стало причиной его перевода. В Маккинли он подвергался издевательствам из-за того, что он гей (на чём Курт не преминул заострить внимание, подчеркнув это соблазнительной улыбкой с искоркой пирсинга на языке во время первой же беседы с Себастианом). После того, как в течение трёх с лишним лет Бёрт Хаммел наблюдал за превращением своего сына из застенчивого мальчика, мечтающего стать звездой Бродвея, в хулигана, носящего рваные джинсы, кожу и пирсинг во всех мыслимых и немыслимых местах, и главаря банды под названием ‘Сканки’, мужчина решил, что с него хватит. Он знал, что должен обеспечить сыну безопасность и вернуть его на верный путь.

Бёрт отправил Курта в Далтон из-за их политики нулевой терпимости к издевательствам. Себастиан был уверен, что мистер Хаммел не учёл, какое огромное давление придётся преодолеть Курту, чтобы подстроиться под программу академии.

За последние полтора месяца Себастиан провёл больше времени, разговаривая с Куртом, чем с собственным женихом... ну, теперь бывшим женихом, и это было частью проблем Себастиана.

Себастиан был уязвим в этот период, а Курт, как назло, оказался в его вкусе. Вслух он, естественно, неизменно отчитывал Курта за его постоянные заигрывания и неуместные замечания, но от одного лишь звука его голоса Смайт буквально воспламенялся. Образ Курта вызывал к жизни, всё ещё сохранившегося на дне сознания Себастиана, подростка, каким он был когда-то – легкомысленный восемнадцатилетка, добывший себе поддельные документы и пачками трахавший парней вроде Курта по туалетам ночных клубов и баров.

Но Себастиан не был больше тем подростком, теперь он стал взрослым мужчиной, и благодаря какому-то невероятному совпадению, Курт обращался и к этой его стороне тоже. Иногда Себастиану удавалось заставить Курта открыться ему – действительно, честно открыться – и тогда он мог разглядеть за бунтарём с фиолетовыми волосами и пирсингом воспитанного, умного, творческого человека, в которого тот постепенно превращался; и Себастиан обнаружил, что его тянуло к этому человеку. Неодолимо тянуло.

– Директор Смайт? – снова окликнул его голос секретаря через интерком.

Себастиан открыл глаза. Его момент затишья закончился, пора было встретиться лицом к лицу с противником, и какой бы утомительной ни была предстоящая битва, он не смог сдержать довольной улыбки, думая об этом.

– Впусти его, – сказал Себастиан.

Дверь открылась, и чуть более сдержанный вариант Далтонского сканка, единственного и неповторимого, вошёл в его кабинет. Себастиан отметил лёгкие перемены в облике Курта. Ярко-фиолетовый окрас его волос теперь стал более приглушённым, и хоть Себастиан был не полностью уверен, но ему показалось, что Курт, кажется, проредил цепочку колечек, обычно украшавших его ушные раковины. Себастиан точно знал, что пирсинг в его брови с подозрительным постоянством отсутствовал уже больше недели, и он не мог не задаться вопросом, не были ли вызваны перемены в Курте попыткой понравиться ему.

И это грело сердце Себастиана. Он бы ни в коем случае не хотел, чтобы Курт менялся ради кого бы то ни было, но всё же такое предположение льстило ему.

– Привет, Себастиан, – проворковал Курт с лукавой ухмылкой, проходя внутрь и усаживаясь перед его столом.

– Курт, – произнёс Себастиан строго, – мы уже говорили об этом. Для тебя я директор. Так что, называй меня «директор Смайт».

– Простите, – сказал Курт, опустив сумку на пол и прикрыв лицо рукой с притворным раскаянием. – Конечно, как Вам будет угодно, директор Смайт. 

Себастиан с трудом сглотнул, садясь в свою очередь и торопливо придвигая кресло к столу, чтобы скрыть эффект, произведённый на него последними словами Курта.

– Ты в курсе, почему оказался здесь сегодня? – спросил Себастиан, с серьёзным выражением сложив руки на столе и сосредоточив взгляд на глазах Курта в попытке оставаться бесстрастным, в то время как Курт нахально поигрывал металлическим шариком в языке.

– Потому что Вам нравится моё общество? – предположил Курт, скрещивая ноги, правую поверх левой, и чопорно выпрямляя спину. Взгляд Себастиана на секунду задержался на длинных ногах Курта, следуя за их движениями, после чего вернулся к его глазам, искрившимся скрытым смехом.

Себастиан знал, что попался. Он встал и начал расхаживать между столом и дальней стеной, лишь бы не пялиться на ноги Курта.

– Ты здесь потому, что миссис Форсайт сообщила мне, что ты провалил французский. 

– Я знаю, – сознался Курт и опустил голову, изо всех сил пытаясь выглядеть удручённым. – Я старался. Но это так... это так сложно... – и Курт тихонько всхлипнул для пущего эффекта. – Я нуждаюсь в Вашем... – Курт поднял глаза, встречаясь с нахмуренным взглядом Себастиана, – ... руководстве. 

Себастиан быстро взглянул на него, после чего снова отвернулся, качая головой.

– Не думаю, что тебе нужна помощь, – сказал Себастиан, стараясь дать понять Курту, что он ни на секунду не купился на его блеф.

– Конечно же, мне нужна помощь, – невинно произнёс Курт, подняв взгляд и мастерски стерев с лица малейший след веселья. – Я сменил пять репетиторов за два месяца моего обучения здесь и всё равно провалил последние три экзамена. Вы – научный руководитель академии по французскому, значит, в Ваши обязанности входит подтянуть меня по языку в качестве последней инстанции. Так что... – Курт опустил обе ноги, демонстративно расставил их как можно шире, а затем вновь скрестил, на этот раз закинув левую поверх правой, – ... научите меня.

– Я думаю, ты намеренно завалил те тесты, – высказал Себастиан своё подозрение, стараясь выбросить из головы навязчивый образ раздвигающихся ног Курта... 

– И зачем бы мне это делать? – озадаченно похлопал глазами Кутр, не выходя из роли.

– Полагаю, ты пытаешься привлечь внимание, – сказал Себастиан. – Моё внимание. 

Едва заметная ухмылка проскользнула на лице Курта.

– Клянусь, директор Смайт, – взмолился Курт, не слишком, впрочем, убедительно, – мне необходима Ваша помощь. Если я потерплю неудачу в этом классе, миссис Форсайт оставит меня на второй год и всё равно заставит Вас _взять меня_. 

Последние слова Курт буквально промурлыкал.

– Увы, – сказал Себастиан, возвращаясь к своему столу и открывая папку с документами. – Я на это не куплюсь. 

– Но Вы ведь даже не слышали, как я говорю по-французски, – возразил Курт, закусив губу. – Откуда Вам знать, о моих способностях? 

Себастиан старался не обращать внимания на то, как Курт зажал губу между зубами, сосредоточенно листая страницы досье, пока не нашёл то, что искал. Он повернул папку к Курту, указывая на написанные от руки слова внизу страницы.

– Я знаю это, потому что твой последний преподаватель французского написал в твоей характеристике, цитирую, «Курт Хаммел свободно владеет французским».

Курт пренебрежительно махнул рукой.

– Учитель общественной школы!.. – произнёс он с интонацией заправского сноба. – Вы знаете не хуже меня, директор Смайт, что знания здесь нужны куда _твёрже_.

Себастиан закатил бы глаза на этот столь по-детски прозрачный намёк, если бы все его внутренние силы до последней капли не уходили в данный момент на то, чтобы удержать свой заинтересованно дёрнувшийся член от превращения в весьма неуместный стояк.

– Курт... – Себастиан упёрся обеими ладонями в стол и слегка наклонился вперёд, устремляя на Курта самый суровый из своего арсенала взгляд. – Мы ведь уже обсуждали твоё неподобающее поведение, не так ли? 

Курт привстал, точно так же упершись в стол, почти касаясь пальцами рук Себастиана, и наклонился достаточно близко, чтобы Смайт мог чувствовать его дыхание на губах.

– Разве я веду себя неподобающим образом? – спросил Курт невинным тоном, но с прежней лукавой ухмылкой на губах. – Мне казалось, что я здесь для того, чтобы обсудить мою успеваемость? 

– Ты знаешь, что я имею в виду, – сказал Себастиан, оттолкнувшись от стола и отступив на шаг, поскольку испытал насущную потребность установить между ними хоть какую-то дистанцию, прежде чем он всерьёз начнёт рассматривать перспективу нагнуть и овладеть Куртом прямо там.

Господи Иисусе, если бы он это сделал, то никогда уже не смог бы сидеть за этим столом без того, чтобы не возбудиться.

– Давайте просто скажем, чтобы закрыть тему, я знаю, на что Вы намекаете, – сказал Курт, неспешно огибая стол и следуя за Себастианом, который направился в другой конец комнаты. – Но что в этом плохого? Я имею в виду, Вы супер горячий... думаю, и я тоже, в некотором роде... и мы оба взрослые...

Себастиан лишь усмехнулся.

Он не собирался верить Курту на слово.

К счастью, досье Хаммела, лежащее по-прежнему открытым на столе Себастиана, не оставляло никаких сомнений. Курту действительно уже исполнилось восемнадцать. Юридически взрослый.

Себастиан мог хоть сто раз проверять и перепроверять.

Так что, может, трахаться с ним было бы и аморально, но не противозаконно.

Черт возьми, если Курт изучил все лазейки свода правил Далтона (а Себастиан знал, что он сделал это), то он был в курсе, что Себастиану даже не грозила потеря работы из-за связи со студентом академии, лишь бы студент был совершеннолетним, всё происходило по обоюдному согласию и не на территории кампуса.

С каждым шагом Курта Себастиан чувствовал, как его решимость растворяется.

– Бросьте, _господин_ Смайт, – поддразнил его Курт, отмечая, что его слова пробили брешь в бастионах Себастиана, по тому, как его мускулистые плечи напряглись, как его ладони сжались в кулаки, а затем расслабились. – Я видел, как ты смотришь на меня, когда думаешь, что никто не видит... – голос Курта упал до низкого, бархатистого шепота, который нахлынул на тело Себастиана, унося прочь уже и без того ослабевший самоконтроль.

– Я смотрю на тебя точно так же, как и на любого другого студента Далтона, – заявил Себастиан, уставившись в стену перед ним и изо всех сил стараясь говорить спокойно.

– Ох? – смех Курта раздался чуть ближе. – Я так понимаю, ты хочешь трахнуть каждого студента в Далтоне? 

– Я не хочу трахнуть тебя, – прорычал Себастиан. Он развернулся, собираясь отправиться к своему столу, но Курт оказался прямо за ним, вплотную.

– Я не верю этому, – сказал Курт, усмехнувшись. – Вот нисколечко не верю.

Курт коснулся руки Себастиана, но тот отдёрнул её.

– Зачем ты это делаешь? – спросил Себастиан, положив руки на плечи Курта, отстраняя и удерживая его на расстоянии вытянутой руки. – Разве ты не хочешь найти хорошего парня твоего возраста, который будет любить и уважать тебя?

– Я не хочу какого-то мальчишку, я хочу мужчину, – сказал Курт. – Думаешь, ты не мог бы любить и уважать меня? – Курт наклонил голову и захватил палец Себастиана губами, всасывая его в рот и весьма недвусмысленно лаская языком. Себастиан высвободил руку, с силой закусив губу в надежде справиться с эрекцией… впрочем, безуспешно.

– Курт, предупреждаю в последний раз, как твой учитель... – Себастиан заметил, как что-то промелькнуло в глазах Курта, что-то холодное и жёсткое, что-то похожее на боль, – ... как твой друг... – продолжил он смягчившимся голосом, – тебе нужно остановиться.

– Остановиться? – Курт скользнул ладонями вверх по предплечьям Себастиана. – Но ведь я только что начал.

Себастиан прикрыл глаза, призывая на помощь все свои душевные силы.

– Я слышал, что другие учителя о тебе болтают, – Курт стряхнул с плеч ослабшую хватку Себастиана и, шагнув вперёд, оказался в его объятиях. – Я слышал, что ты и сам был панком в средней школе и любил забавляться с парнями, – голос Курта перешёл в шёпот, щекочущий шею Себастиана. – Я слышал, тебе нравятся молодые...

Губы Курта коснулись его кожи, и что-то внутри Себастиана замкнуло.

Он терял контроль над ситуацией. Себастиан пообещал себе после того, как Ноэль расторг их помолвку, что он никогда не позволит кому-то ещё взять верх над ним. 

Он был вовсе не прочь отношений с Куртом, но не так, чёрт возьми. Курт заслуживал большего, чем быстрый трах в кабинете директора, как и сам Себастиан.

Но Курт не слушал.

И Себастиану необходимо было найти способ заставить его слушать.

Себастиан резко развернул Курта спиной к себе и толкнул его к стене, схватив за запястья и прижав их к деревянной поверхности по бокам от его головы. Курт всхлипнул от такого неожиданно грубого обращения, но это хныканье превратилось в протяжный стон, когда Себастиан провёл носом сверху вниз по шее Курта, прижимаясь к нему всем телом.

– Этого ты хочешь? – прорычал Себастиан, сжимая запястья Курта сильнее. – Таким ты хочешь свой первый раз? У стены в кабинете директора? 

Смех Курта прозвучал скорее смущённым, нежели оскорблённым.

– Кто сказал, что это мой первый раз? – заявил Курт с вызовом, пытаясь вырваться из его хватки, но руки Себастиана смыкались на его запястьях как железные кандалы.

Себастиан ухмыльнулся, глядя Курту прямо в глаза.

– Ты забываешь, что я тоже был панком в средней школе, прямо как ты... – Себастиан слегка отстранился, демонстративно окидывая Курта взглядом. – Ну, ты минус фиолетовые волосы. 

– И ты решил, что я девственник, потому что ты сам был девственником в средней школе? – встрял Курт, уверенный в победе.

– Я не был девственником в школе, – спокойно сказал Себастиан. – По крайней мере, недолго. Но я могу учуять невинность за милю. Всё ещё могу.

У Курта перехватило дыхание, и он весь, казалось, заледенел, несмотря на жар тела Себастиана, по-прежнему прижимавшегося к нему. В его глазах стояли слёзы унижения, а всегда бледные щёки так горели, что Себастиан невольно подумал об опасности самовозгорания.

Когда к Курту вернулась, наконец, способность говорить, его голос звучал слабо и невыразительно.

– Хорошо, – сказал он. Его руки повисли мёртвым грузом в руках Себастиана и тот ослабил хватку. Курт опустил руки. – Я сдаюсь. Просто отдайте мне мой чертов пропуск, чтобы вернуться в класс, и я больше Вас не побеспокою.

Курт обошёл Себастиана и направился к его столу, где подобрал с пола свою сумку и упал в жёсткое кожаное кресло. Он держал сумку перед собой на коленях словно щит и не отрываясь смотрел на носки своих Docs (что тоже не соответствовало дресс-коду академии, но на это Себастиан готов был закрыть глаза).

Себастиан также вернулся к своему столу и, одёрнув рубашку, обратил взгляд на поверженного мальчика, что сидел сейчас перед ним. Ведь без привычного уже налёта позёрства и ложной бравады Курт предстал тем, кем и являлся в действительности, просто ребёнком – напуганным, неуверенным и изо всех сил пытающимся найти собственное место в мире; мире, который уже неоднократно пытался бросить его лицом в грязь.

От этих мыслей сердце Себастиана больно сжалось.

Он мог бы списать это на тот факт, что как педагог не мог игнорировать страданий подопечного, но это было не всё.

Курт был слишком небезразличен Себастиану.

Себастиан опустился в кресло и вытащил из ящика стола стопку бланков для пропуска в класс. Курт сидел тихо, пока Себастиан заполнил один, вырвал его из блокнота и протянул ему через стол.

Курт торопливо выдернул листок из пальцев Себастиана, стараясь даже случайно не коснуться его, и стиснул его в кулаке.

– Теперь, когда это улажено, – размеренно произнёс Себастиан, – остаётся проблема твоего неуда по французскому. 

– И что же мне с этим делать? – хмуро поинтересовался Курт.

– Я решил включить тебя в нашу поощрительную программу, – сказал Себастиан.

Курт наморщил нос, изогнув бровь в замешательстве.

– Поощрительную программу? – спросил он. – Что ещё за программа?

– Курт, думается мне, что ты невероятно умный и одаренный молодой человек, – сказал Себастиан, записывая что-то на листке своего личного блокнота, – а посему, вот как мы поступим – ты прекратишь паясничать в школе, пересдашь все три проваленных экзамена и подтянешь оценки по французскому...

Брови Курт медленно поползли вверх, на щёки снова вернулась краска от похвалы Себастиана, а в глазах появился проблеск надежды.

– И... 

Себастиан вырвал листок из блокнота и протянул его Курту. Курт взял бумагу и уставился на неё, снова и снова пробегая глазами по ряду написанных там цифр, пока до него не дошёл, наконец, их смысл.

– И ты позвонишь мне в пятницу вечером, – сказал Себастиан с тёплой улыбкой, – а я отведу тебя на ужин. 

Задорная ухмылка медленно вернулась на лицо Курта, воспламеняя Себастиана изнутри.

– Putain de merde*, – пробормотал Курт.

Себастиан подмигнул ему, отвечая такой же улыбкой.

– Вот это мой мальчик.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

*фр. Ругательство «мать твою!»


	2. Chapter 2

– Миссис Форсайт! Миссис Форсайт! – звал Курт в отчаянной попытке привлечь внимание преподавателя французского, пробиваясь сквозь толпу учеников, плотным потоком направляющихся в столовую на обед.   
Она узнала его даже не глядя, по голосу, но не имела ни малейшего намерения откликаться на зов.  
– Миссис Форсайт! – заорал он во всё горло. – Пожалуйста! Ради Бога, женщина, подожди! Это чрезвычайная ситуация!  
Она остановилась у входа в обеденный зал для преподавателей, уже взявшись за ручку двери, всего в одном шаге от свободы. _Ты можешь сделать это_ , сказала она себе. Да, она могла бы войти в эту дверь, притворившись, будто не слышала его. Но она слишком замешкалась, и момент был упущен.   
– Пожалуйста, Миссис Форсайт! – умолял Курт, ворча и отругиваясь в ответ на попытки спешащих парней сдвинуть его со своего пути. – Это (Вот чёрт!) вопрос (Смотри куда прёшь, засранец!) жизни... и... смерти!   
Миссис Форсайт, тяжко вздохнув, мысленно распрощалась со своим заслуженным часовым перерывом. Она ничего не могла с этим поделать. Она не могла отказать в помощи ученику; даже Курту Хаммелу.  
– Что Вам нужно, мистер Хаммел? – сказала она, не прибегая на сей раз к привычному приветствию на французском, которое использовала обычно при встрече со своими учениками.  
Курт поскользнулся на гладком полу и, едва не растянувшись, сумел остановиться как раз перед ней. Фиолетовые прядки упали на лоб, а сияющая улыбка ярко освещала его лицо, что было редким зрелищем. Он даже поклонился, что, пожалуй, было уже перебором и чего она уж точно не чаяла увидеть от Курта никогда в жизни.  
– J’ai besoin de votre aide, s’il vous plait*, – попросил Курт, зайдя так далеко, что даже добавил в конце «пожалуйста», самым что ни на есть любезным тоном, и этим её доконал. Бутерброды из ржаного хлеба с вяленым мясом, о которых она мечтала с третьего урока, могли подождать.  
– Allez, Monsieur Hummel – сказала она, положив руку ему на плечо и направляясь вместе с ним обратно в свой кабинет. – Laisse-moi voir ce que je peux faire pour vous**.

***

Когда ближе к вечеру того же дня Себастиан добрался до своего рабочего стола, он нашёл там три подколотых вместе теста по французскому, на каждом из которых было выведено красными чернилами А+, в сопровождении запечатанного конверта. Он быстро вскрыл его, прекрасно зная, от кого послание, и догадываясь, что в нём может содержаться. Оно оказалось более простым, чем он предполагал, безусловно, куда менее вульгарным, и вызвало улыбку на его лице.  
 _«Полюбуйтесь! Я справился!  
Увидимся в пятницу, директор Смайт.  
Курт Хаммел.»_  
Себастиан аккуратно вложил письмо обратно в конверт и убрал к себе в карман для сохранности. Не стоит рисковать, оставляя компромат на столе. Кроме того, у него были свои глупые причины для того, чтобы держать это письмо при себе.  
В пятницу у Себастиана намечалось свидание с _подростком_ , и к своему собственному удивлению, он чувствовал себя до крайности взволнованным.  
Курт и Себастиан практически не разговаривали друг с другом в течение трёх дней, остававшихся до выходных, ограничиваясь любезным обменом приветствиями, что было совершенно естественно между учителем и учеником, пересекающимися в коридорах. Но в тот небольшой промежуток времени Курт Хаммел преобразился почти до неузнаваемости. Пирсинг исчез полностью, на замену паре Doc Martens пришли вполне благопристойные чёрные полуботинки. Его чёрный холщёвый рюкзак, весь в заплатках, с названиями всевозможных инди и ретро-рок групп, был заменён весьма сдержанной коричневой кожаной сумкой. А униформа академии Далтон, о которой Курт прежде, казалось, и знать не желал, лежала на нём безукоризненно, тщательно выстиранная и выглаженная. Догадываясь, каким станет следующий шаг Курта, Себастиан передал ему записку через дежурного по общежитию, также в запечатанном конверте, которая гласила (весьма смутно для любого, кто не в теме):  
 _«Дорогой Мистер Хаммел,  
Если Вы не против, пожалуйста, не трогайте волосы»._  
Курт умудрился прочитать письмо в комнате полной студентов, сохраняя абсолютно непроницаемое выражение, но внутри он отплясывал мамбу.  
Когда вечер пятницы, наконец, настал, Себастиан с удивлением обнаружил себя нервно расхаживающим по собственной гостиной в ожидании звонка Курта. Он теребил в руках сотовый до тех пор, пока защитная плёнка на экране не задралась в одном уголке. В семь с четвертью телефон зазвонил. Ему пришлось приложить усилие, чтобы не ответить немедленно. Но один лишь взгляд на номер на экране заставил его колотящееся сердце резко затормозить.  
Это был не Курт.  
– Дерьмо! – выругался Себастиан. Ответив на вызов слишком быстро, ему пришлось сменить настрой с бешеной скоростью, и когда он это сделал, его приветствие прозвучало глуповато и с оттенком вины. – Добрый вечер, Патриция! Привет!   
– Как обстоят дела со списками студентов? Заполнены и отправлены по почте?   
– Да, – сказал Себастиан не без гордости. – Закончил через час после звонка, отправил и помахал вслед платочком.   
– Для Далтона _**и**_ Кроуфорд Кантри Дэй?   
Улыбка стремительно слетела с лица Себастиана, как если бы Патрисия дотянулась до него через телефон и сбила её собственноручно. Заполнение бумаг по одному только Далтону заняло целую неделю. А в Кроуфорд Кантри Дэй было почти на треть больше студентов, и Себастиан не знал ни одного из них. По крайней мере, не лично. Имена, адреса, расписания занятий, вс е эти данные требовали повторной проверки, и на это у него уйдёт примерно… _вечность_!  
– Ч-что? Что значит для Кроуфорд Кантри Дэй? Сильвия Перкинс обрабатывает документы для Кроуфорд. Она их директриса.  
– Да, но она в декретном отпуске, помните? Вы пообещали разобраться со всеми документами для их школы, чтобы помощнику их директора не пришлось с этим возиться. Сами знаете, он сейчас в несколько... деликатном положении.  
– О, Боже, – простонал Себастиан, падая на диван. Он совершенно забыл об этом. – Да вы издеваетесь?  
– Нет, сэр, – ответила Патрисия, даже и не пытаясь сдержать смешок. – Вы сами вызвались.  
Он попытался это вспомнить, но безуспешно. Событие совершенно вылетело у него из головы. Единственное, что могло послужить ему оправданием, так это то, что обещание было дано во время бурной дискуссии на большом инспекторском экзаменационном обеде. Он предложил свою помощь после второй порции особо острого карри, вызвавшего у Сильвии на втором триместре схатки Брекстона Гикса и, как следствие, всеобщее волнение. Он вполне мог тогда предложить даже лично заняться сборкой мебели из ИКЕА. Он уже ни в чём не был уверен. Всё было как в тумане.  
– Но, Вы ведь тоже там были! И _позволили_ мне сделать это! Вы же знаете, что мне нельзя доверять в принятии подобных решений! – взвыл Себастиан, на что Патрисия рассмеялась в голос. – Дайте-ка угадаю, – сказал он, проведя рукой по лицу, – они должны быть отправлены не позднее, чем в субботу?   
– Ах, вижу, Вам не впервой облажаться аналогичным образом.  
– Да. И разумеется, не имеет ни малейшего значения, что у меня свидание.   
На линии мгновенно воцарилась тишина, и Себастиан в ужасе округлил глаза.  
– У Вас свидание, сэр?  
– Э... нет. Может быть. Просто... забудьте, что я сейчас сказал. Пожалуйста?  
– Забыто, сэр, – бодро отчеканила Патриция, словно солдат, подтверждающий команду.  
– Да уж, – Себастиан ухмыльнулся, зная по многолетнему опыту, сколь быстро распространяются слухи в Далтоне, и что основным их рассадником является учительская столовая, – точно. Что ж, мне пора бежать, если я собираюсь разобраться с этими документами до конца столетия. – Он вздохнул. Мысль о долгих часах кропотливой проверки коробок с бумагами вызывала тупую головная боль. И из всех возможных вечеров именно на этот должна была выпасть этакая подлянка! Не на один из вечеров, что он провёл объедаясь ванильным мороженым и запивая его Курвуазье. Не на один из вечеров, проведённых за марафоном эпизодов Сорвиголовы на Netflix.  
Неа. Именно на _этот вечер_.  
– Эй, Патрисия... – у него возникла идея. Это была безнадёжная попытка, но если он попросит достаточно жалобно, может, ему и удастся ещё спасти свой вечер, в конце концов, – ... нет совсем никаких шансов, что может быть, Вы могли бы...  
– Шшшш-фррр-хррррр, что это? – голос Патрисии прорвался на линии. – Я не... хрррр-хрррр... слышу... тчшсссс... плохая связь... бззз... еду через туннель...  
Себастиан нахмурился. Серьёзно, кто-то ещё так делает?   
– Мило. Можно было просто сказать нет.  
– О, – ответила Патрисия с улыбкой в голосе. – Тогда нет. Очень сожалею, но Вы не единственный, у кого может сегодня быть или не быть свидание.  
– По крайней мере, честно, – проворчал Себастиан, сползая вниз по спинке дивана, придавленный поражением. Ну ладно, план «А» провалился. К сожалению, плана «Б» у него пока не было. – Что ж, веселитесь.  
– Конечно, – сказала она, отключаясь столь поспешно, что он смог услышать, как она набирает другой номер, прежде чем их окончательно разъединили.  
Здорово. Просто замечательно.  
Во всяком случае, теперь он точно знал, о чём будут шептаться у него за спиной в понедельник.   
И тут телефон Себастиана зазвонил снова. Он совершенно не ожидал этого, погрузившись в размышления над тем, как ему теперь разгребать эти 3000 страниц, столь несвоевременно свалившихся ему на голову, так что от внезапности чуть не подскочил в воздух. Он поднял трубку, молясь, чтобы это была Патрисия, которая, может, сжалилась-таки над ним, хотя и знал, что подобное чудо маловероятно.  
– Да?   
– Здравствуйте, Мистер Смайт? – Это был Курт, и в его словах испарился даже малейший намёк на незрелые соблазнительнее интонации, что он использовал, когда загнал Себастиана в угол в его кабинете.  
– Привет, Курт, – Себастиан прикусил нижнюю губу, услышав, как легко и привычно имя Курта слетело с его уст, как если бы они давным-давно флиртовали друг с другом. В каком-то смысле, так и было, они проигрывали прелюдию этих отношений в коридорах Далтона, сознательно или нет. – Знаешь, когда мы разговариваем вне школы, ты можешь называть меня Себастиан.   
– Ох, ладно, – Курт откашлялся. Его голос зазвучал чуть ниже. – Привет, Себастиан.  
Себастиан помотал головой, ухмыляясь до боли в щеках. _Боже. Во что, чёрт возьми, он ввязывается?_  
– Послушай, Курт, буду честным с тобой. Я тут слегка вляпался. У меня тонны документов и...  
– О, – Курт перебил, прежде чем Себастиан смог закончить. – Нет, я... я понимаю.   
– Курт, ты не слушаешь меня. Дай мне закончить, ладно?   
– Конечно. Продолжай.  
– Итак, я закажу столик на завтра, но я обещал тебе свидание сегодня, и я всегда выполняю свои обещания.   
– Всё в порядке, – Себастиан отчётливо слышал разочарование в голосе Курта. – Ты вовсе не обязан делать это для меня.  
– Что, если я делаю это для себя, Курт? – неожиданно даже для самого себя спросил Себастиан, внезапно осознавая, что это чистейшая правда. – Ты думаешь, я пригласил бы тебя на свидание, если бы не хотел _пойти_ с тобой на свидание?   
– Я... Я никогда не думал об этом в таком ключе.  
Себастиан закатил глаза, мысленно готовясь выставить себя полным дураком.   
– Знаешь, чем я занимался перед тем, как ты позвонил?   
– Нет. Чем же ты занимался? – спросил Курт, искренне обеспокоенный.  
Себастиан мог слышать, как Курт переворачивается на своей кровати со спины на живот. Себастиан помнил деревянные кровати и жёсткие неудобные матрасы тех времён, когда он сам учился в Далтоне. Одной из первых вещей, которые он сделал, когда стал директором, была замена матрасов. Это означало, что Курт сейчас лежал на матрасе, который Себастиан выбрал лично.  
От этой мысли говорить вдруг сделалось сложнее.  
– Я ходил по комнате с телефоном в руке, ожидая твоего звонка. И знаешь, как долго я ждал?   
– Как долго?   
– Я... этого я тебе не скажу, – решил Себастиан, ощутив прилив крови к щекам и даже к шее, – потому что это прозвучит жалко.  
Курт прыснул со смеху. Себастиан улыбнулся.  
– Итак, что я хочу узнать, – продолжил Себастиан, – ты не против потусить со мной у меня дома? Мы могли бы заказать что-нибудь с доставкой на дом. Я заеду за тобой. Но должен предупредить, скорее всего, это будет чертовски скучно...   
– Да! – ответил Курт поспешно, совсем не в стиле искушённого соблазнителя, что неотступно преследовал Себастиана в школе. Сейчас он звучал просто как молодой человек полный энтузиазма. – Да, я хочу пойти к тебе и скучать там.  
– Ну, тогда договорились, – Себастиан схватил свои ботинки и начал ослаблять шнуровку. Дела шли на лад. – Я заскочу и заберу тебя через...  
– Двадцать минут? Этого мне хватит, чтобы привести себя в порядок.  
– Да, – Себастиан ощутил трепетное шебуршание бабочек в животе впервые за годы. – Через двадцать минут подойдёт. Увидимся.

***

Курт решил подождать Себастиана у дальних ворот школы, чтобы никто не увидел, как директор Смайт забирает его. Когда Курт только прибыл в Академию Далтон, он слышал множество сплетен об ох-мистер-популярность Себастиане Смайте, ещё до того, как встретил его лично. Вся эта одержимость Себастианом началась, когда Курт узнал, что ещё в его школьные годы Смайт был известен как парень с весьма талантливым языком, который заставил три класса выпускников поставить под вопрос (или подтвердить) свою сексуальность. Курт мог только представлять, каково это было – иметь такой тип популярности. В своей прежней школе Курт был почти никем, пока не стал лидером Сканков. Но как только он начал создавать себе репутацию, едва он нашёл способ получить хоть немного уважения, его отец выдернул его оттуда и отправил сюда. И он молниеносно снова стал никем.  
Какой статус мог бы он заработать, встречаясь с _директором_ , особенно если тот имел _подобную_ славу?  
Но теперь, зная, что Себастиан был готов сделать для него, хотя он совершенно этого не заслуживал, у Курта пропало всякое желание создавать ему проблемы.  
Курт ждал в некотором волнении, он понятия не имел, как выглядела машина Себастиана. Курт никогда не видел его за рулём. Но когда чернильно-чёрный Порш вывернул из-за угла и направился к нему, Курт восторженно пискнул.  
Директор Смайт водит Порш.  
Ну естественно.  
Он остановился перед ним и, сколь бы банально это ни звучало, Курт почувствовал себя как Джулия Робертс в "Красотке". У него даже промелькнула мысль, спросить Себастиана, не ищет ли он, с кем хорошо провести время.  
– Эй, Курт, – Себастиан перегнулся через сидение, чтобы открыть ему дверцу. Мужчина был одет проще – тёмно-синие джинсы и зеленое поло – по сравнению с тем, что он обычно носил в школе. Это выглядело менее изысканно, чем сшитые на заказ костюмы, от которых Курт в душе визжал от восторга, но такая одежда молодила его, как минимум, лет на пять.  
– Милая машина, директор Смайт... то есть, Себастиан, – смущённо поправил себя Курт, откровенно пялясь на его автомобиль. – Никогда не представлял тебя за рулём Порша.  
– В самом деле? И какая же марка, по-твоему, мне подходит?  
Курт остановился на секунду, прежде чем ответить.   
– Ну… не знаю. Тойота. Возможно, Хонда.  
– Ой-ой, – Себастиан рассмеялся, но потом, поближе взглянув на Курта, затих и уставился на него с открытым ртом. Он ожидал, что Курт вернётся к прежнему образу неформала – рваные джинсы, вероятно, столь же рваная футболка, вернувшиеся на свои места серёжки и пирсинг, возможно, даже волосы ирокезом. Чего он не ожидал, так это отглаженных чёрных брюк и черного же кардигана от МакКуин с розовым цветочным рисунком, который, в некотором роде, компенсировался принтом черепушек на шарфике, небрежно обмотанном вокруг шеи. Несколько серёжек вернулись – тонкие золотые колечки, что обхватывали его ухо, и док Мартенс тоже были на месте, но это была другая модель, блестящие, вишнёво-красного цвета, гораздо более изящные и утончённые, чем неуклюжие чёрные, которые он пытался носить с формой. – Вау, – только и смог выдать он, когда Курт скользнул на сиденье.  
Курт посмотрел на Себастиана, обеспокоенно приподняв брови.   
– Что? Что не так?   
– Ничего, – Себастиан протянул руку, перегнувшись через него, чтобы закрыть дверцу. – Просто... ты выглядишь иначе.  
– Иначе, не в смысле плохо, да? – спросил Курт, приглаживая его волосы и поправляя шарф. – Я имею в виду, мне потребовалось около часа, чтобы уложить волосы как мне хотелось, и даже тогда...  
– Нет, – Себастиан положил руку на плечо Курта. Тот посмотрел на его руку, потом на него самого, улыбаясь так, что Себастиана пробрала лёгкая дрожь от макушки до пят, – твои волосы выглядят потрясающе. _Ты_ выглядишь потрясающе, – Себастиан всмотрелся в его лицо повнимательнее. – Ты снова вставил пирсинг в бровь?   
– Ну, да, – Курт инстинктивно потянулся к колечку с нервным хихиканьем. – Я снимаю его в школе, но я подумал, что, возможно, после той записки насчёт моих волос... надеюсь, ты не против.  
– Нет, я не против. Тебе идёт.  
Себастиан выпрямился и завёл машину. Нужно было ехать. Еще секунда в столь непосредственной близости с Куртом, и...  
Себастиан вывел автомобиль за пределы кампуса, ощущая, как его бросает то в жар, то в холод. Он действительно это делает? Да, Курт был взрослым. _Официально_ взрослым. Но это не означало, что он был _взрослым_ в полном смысле этого слова. У него не было работы, он не платил налогов, и согласно его дате рождения, он никогда ещё не голосовал. Но разве всё это имело значение? Между ними проскочила искра. Их химия была неоспорима. Или Себастиан просто выдумывал всё это, чтобы оправдать собственные действия? Себастиан вспомнил день, когда он встретил отца Курта, тогда Бёрт Хаммел пришёл, чтобы записать своего сына в Далтон. Бёрт сказал, что у него хорошее предчувствие насчёт Себастиана. Многие директора школ, которых он встретил, были, так далеки от своих учеников. Но не он. Себастиан, казалось, понимал ребят, общаясь с ними на их уровне; он умел наладить связь с ними.  
Что бы сказал Бёрт Хаммел, если бы узнал, каким именно образом Себастиан налаживает связь с его сыном?  
– Мммм… – промурлыкал Курт, и это прозвучало более провокационно, чем должно было бы, – что это за невероятный запах?  
– Я купил тайской еды, – сказал Себастиан, благодарный за возможность заглушить мысли об отце Курта этой болтовнёй. – Надеюсь, ты не возражаешь?  
– Вовсе нет, – Курт закинул ногу на ногу, руки обхватили колено, а глаза пристально всматривались в датчики на приборной панели. – Тайская кухня, звучит здорово. Особенно после... – Курт резко захлопнул рот.  
– После?..  
Курт встретился глазами с Себастианом в отражении лобового стекла, а затем быстро отвернулся.  
– Э-э... скажите-ка, сколько директор Далтона тратит на то, что подают в столовой Академии?  
– Ах, – Себастиан кивнул. – Да. К сожалению, руководящий совет и благотворительная ассоциация имеют больший вес в подобных решениях. Но если тебя это утешит, еда была ненамного лучше и до того, как я занял пост директора. Вы, ребята, не единственное поколение страдальцев.  
– Нисколько не утешил, но всё равно спасибо, – хмыкнул Курт.  
– Что можно предпринять, чтобы сделать ваши обеды лучше? – спросил Себастиан. – Если бы у тебя был контроль над кухней, какое меню ты бы предложил?  
– Не знаю, – Курт поёрзал на своём сидении, испытывая досаду, ведь он сам втянул их в этот разговор. Он не хотел сейчас думать о школе, не хотел думать о невидимой преграде учитель-ученик, которая существовала между ними. – Например, было бы неплохо, если бы у нас было больше постных блюд. Я имею в виду, я понимаю, что вся французская кухня основана на сале, но некоторые из нас заботятся об уровне холестерина.  
Себастиан рассмеялся, зажмурившись и откинув голову. Когда он снова открыл глаза, Курта пристально смотрел на него.  
– Что смешного? – спросил Курт.  
– Ничего, – сказал Себастиан, – я просто... я никогда раньше не слышал, чтобы кто-нибудь твоего возраста хотя бы слышал, что такое холестерин.  
– Это не значит, что это не является проблемой. От сердечных заболеваний и высокого кровяного давления страдают не только старики, – возразил Курт, выразительно кивая в его сторону.  
– Упс, согласен, сам нарвался, – буркнул Себастиан. – Ну, а если серьезно, у нас же есть и другие пункты питания, где вы ребята можете заказать что-то другое, когда хотите.  
– Да, а ты видел, какие там очереди? Кроме того, они открываются слишком поздно, так что там не позавтракать, на обед у нас только час, а чтобы поужинать, нужно приходить туда на два часа раньше, если не планируешь есть в полночь.  
– Ну, только кафетерии работают до десяти, – сострил Себастиан.  
– Ха-ха, – откликнулся Курт, изо всех сил сдерживая улыбку, которая так и норовила появиться на его лице.  
– Спасибо, что привлекли мое внимание к этой проблеме, мистер Хаммел, – сказал Себастиан, сворачивая вниз по улице, которая вела к его дому. – Обещаю, что приму это к сведению.  
– Я прослежу за этим, – сказал Курт, расслабляясь на кожаном сидении рядом с ним.  
Городское жилище Себастиана было просто крошечным по сравнению с хоромами, в которых он вырос, но это и было отчасти причиной того, почему он его выбрал. Он всегда чувствовал, что ему повезло жить в таком огромном доме, где прошло его детство, но он не мог не замечать, даже будучи ребёнком, насколько он был безликим, как подавляюще он действовал, порой даже пугающе. Этот же компактный, немного странный двухэтажный дом подходил ему гораздо лучше. Ему нравилось ощущение, что всё, что ему нужно, находится, образно говоря, на расстоянии вытянутой руки. Здесь было не заблудиться. Этот дом не давил на него.  
Даже живя один, он не _чувствовал_ себя одиноким.  
Курт помог Себастиану занести две сумки с едой, которую тот купил. Не зная предпочтений Курта, он скупил практически всё меню. Слава Богу, некоторые из блюд оказались вегетарианскими. Себастиан, тем временем, тащил пирамиду из двух коробок с документами, которые он нашёл задвинутыми в дальний угол его кабинета, где он, вероятно, оставил их в надежде никогда больше не увидеть.  
Он бросил их на пол возле стола, а затем поспешил помочь Курту с едой.  
– Устраивайся здесь, на диване, – сказал он, вытаскивая белые коробки со съестным из сумки и раскладывая их на длинном журнальном столике. – Вот тебе пульт, – он нажал на кнопку и включил телевизор, выбирая затем меню спутникового телевидения. – Я буду за моим столом, – он махнул рукой через комнату, указывая на своё рабочее место, – закончу заполнять кое-какие... – но когда он поднял глаза от экрана телевизора, оказалось, что Курт пропал.  
– У тебя просторно, – послышался голос Курта из коридора, который вёл к ванной... и к спальне. – Я думал, сотрудники Далтона живут на территории кампуса в крошечных коттеджах.  
– Обычно так и бывает, – Себастиан последовал на голос Курта. – И вообще-то жильё там очень недурное, но мне нравится иметь возможность покидать кампус каждый вечер. Просто... оставлять Далтон позади и возвращаться в реальный мир на пару часов. – Он застал Курта в своей спальне, за разглядыванием фотографий на комоде.  
– Лицемер. Если мы вынуждены оставаться на территории кампуса, ты тоже должен.  
Себастиан наблюдал за Куртом, изучающим комнату, рассматривающим его личные вещи, и у него даже не промелькнула мысль остановить его, хотя в планы Себастиана и не входило приглашать Курта на экскурсию по спальне.  
– Ты не самый горячий поклонник Далтона, не так ли? – спросил он, следуя за Куртом.  
Курт пожал плечами.   
– Что поделаешь. Но в этом есть свои преимущества. – Он кокетливо подмигнул Себастиану. – Но, если честно, я просто не люблю ассимиляцию в любом виде.  
– Ненавидишь форму, да?   
– Это немаловажный аспект, – ответил Курт. Но это была лишь маленькая часть чего-то большего. – Мне нравится иметь свободу самовыражения. Я всегда мог делать это через мой внешний вид. Это то, что я мог контролировать всегда, даже когда надо мной издевались и причиняли боль, они не могли отнять у меня этого. Они не могли изменить меня, только я сам мог решить измениться. – Курт остановился с лёгкой улыбкой рядом с постелью Себастиана, его рука замерла над вещами, что лежали на тумбочке – Ролекс, запонки, ручка Монблан. – В конце концов, это не я решил сменить школу. Мой отец сделал это. И я не сержусь. Я знаю, почему он это сделал. Но ради безопасности мне пришлось отказаться от того, что мне больше всего нравились в себе.  
– Ты можешь быть кем хочешь в Далтоне, – произнёс Себастиан, не столько в защиту своей школы, а, скорее, чтобы подбодрить Курта. – Ты можешь одеваться как хочешь и заниматься чем хочешь.  
– Правда? – с горечью произнёс Курт. Он взял в руки фотографию Себастиана, что стояла рядом с кроватью. Она была сделана несколько лет назад, когда тот навещал своих родителей, пока они проводили отпуск на французской ривьере. – Потому что я провожу по восемь часов в день в этой форме. А насчёт того, чтобы заниматься тем, что я хочу… ну, в Соловьях я определённо не приживусь, я не играю в лакросс, и у вас, ребята, нет ничего даже близко похожего на театральное отделение. Из кружков остаётся выбирать между Политическим, Речь и дебаты, Будущими бизнесменами Америки, и Ежегодником. Уж извини, – он невесело усмехнулся, – но ничто из этого меня не привлекает.  
Себастиан инстинктивно сделал шаг к нему, но он не знал, что сказать. В своё время он учился в Далтоне, теперь он работал в Далтоне, но он никогда не испытывал на себе издёвки и, тем более, насилие. Сотни студентов Далтона прошли через это. И это было одной из причин, почему многие из них оказались там, но Себастиан никогда не знал, как утешить их. Он умел заставить их раскрыться, но всё остальное уже Академия – персонал, другие студенты – брали на себя.  
Ему удалось вытащить Курта из своей раковины, но этого ему было недостаточно – он хотел выманить его ещё дальше. Он хотел, чтобы Курт доверял ему, открыл ему свои секреты.  
Курт поднял глаза и увидел, что Себастиан приближается. Поняв, где они оказались и чувствуя, как растёт напряжение, он аккуратно вернул фотографию на место.   
– Ты заканчивал Далтон, да? – спросил Курт, проходя мимо Себастиана и направляясь в гостиную. В вопросе не было нужды, лицо Себастиана глядело с множества старых фотографий в холле Академии – среди Соловьёв и команды по лакроссу, членов кружка Речи и Дебатов... всех тех клубов, к которым Курт не желал присоединяться.  
Он просто сменил тему, возвращаясь к чему-то, с чем чувствовал себя более комфортно, и Себастиан позволил ему.  
– Точно. Можно сказать, я был записан туда с самого рождения.  
– Звучит так, словно речь о Хогвартсе.  
– Что-то вроде того, – сказал Себастиан, открывая контейнеры с едой на журнальном столике, чтобы принести хоть какую-то пользу. – Знаешь, это может показаться чем-то удивительным и пугающим одновременно, когда впервые слышишь об этом. Мои родители говорили об Академии Далтон, как если бы она была воротами в мир. Едва ты попадаешь туда, твоё будущее определено. Тебе обеспечен успех до конца жизни. И ещё, они преподносили это так, будто для того, чтобы попасть в Далтон, мне придётся упорно трудиться, заслужить это. Но, как оказалось, было достаточно чека на 50 000 долларов каждый семестр, особенно учитывая тот факт, что мой отец учился в Далтоне, и его отец до него тоже. Своего рода разочарование в долгосрочной перспективе. – Он воткнул пластиковую вилку в контейнер жареного риса с ананасом и протянул его Курту.  
– И никаких трёхголовых собак, – сказал Курт, принимая его и нюхая содержимое с ухмылкой.  
– Да. Это облом. Но знаешь, я собираюсь устроить это на следующий год.  
– Черт, – Курт щёлкнул пальцами от досады. – А я пропущу всё веселье! – он взглянул на Себастиана поверх коробки. – Ты всё ещё хранишь свою форму?  
– Да, – Себастиан хмыкнул. – Да, храню.  
– И она всё ещё тебе впору?  
– Не уверен, сойдётся ли на груди, но думаю, ещё смогу пролезть в рукава.   
– Ты должен как-нибудь примерить её для меня, – бросил Курт небрежно, садясь на диван и начиная ковырять вилкой еду.  
Себастиан ухмыльнулся словам Курта, особенно учитывая, что тот, казалось, сам не уловил двусмысленности фразы. Этот налёт невинности пробудил подростка в Себастиане. Это заставило его гадать, как сложилось бы всё между ними, будь они студентами Далтона в одно и то же время. Были бы они друзьями? Стали бы встречаться?   
– Почему бы и нет.

***

Себастиан поставил свою подпись на последнем листе и отложил ручку. Он встряхнул правой рукой, которую ломило от костяшек до локтя. Почему нельзя было оформить всю эту хрень в электронном виде, он никогда не сможет понять. Школы с вековой историей, казалось, вечно будут придерживаться устаревших систем. Он провёл рукой по лицу и взглянул на телефон, чтобы узнать, который час. Было три с небольшим утра. Да будь оно всё проклято! И куда только пропало столько времени? Себастиан встал из-за стола, с хрустом в спине потянулся и отправился в гостиную. На экране телевизора застыло стартовое меню фильма Капитан Америка. Фильм и его предшественники давно закончились. Курт спал, свернувшись калачиком на диване и положив голову на руки. Себастиан выругался. Он хотел, чтобы его первое свидание с Куртом стало чем-то фантастическим, запоминающимся. Казалось, Курт действительно хотел встречаться с ним. Себастиан был не в восторге от его методов, но он определённо приложил немалые усилия... особенно в конце, сдав на А+ три теста, каждый из которых занял бы у среднего студента не меньше часа.  
Миссис Форсайт сказала, что он закончил все три теста за двадцать три минуты, десять из которых потратил на войну с ручкой, в которой почти закончились чернила.  
Такие усилия заслуживали вознаграждения.  
Кроме того, Себастиан не врал, когда сказал, что тоже хотел этого, хотя изначально это было, скорее, из любопытства: на что пойдёт такой умный, красивый молодой человек с таким потенциалом, как Курт, ради того, чтобы завоевать старикашку вроде Себастиана? И да, как бы ни претило ему признавать это, по сравнению с восемнадцатилетним мальчиком, Себастиан был старым.  
Он _чувствовал_ себя старым.  
Себастиан хотел бы провести вечер, усевшись рядом с ним на диване, разговорить его, узнать всё о его жизни: что он любит, его желания, его надежды на будущее. Но вместо этого он погрузился в заполнение дурацких бумажек, а бедный Курт отрубился на его диване.  
Классно сработано, Себастиан. Просто высший класс.  
Боже, он действительно облажался. И что-то говорило ему, что это не в последний раз. Но по крайней мере, он оказался достаточно сообразителен, чтобы заказать столик на завтрашний вечер, прежде чем началась вся эта заваруха. Он сумеет реабилитироваться перед Куртом и устроить ему достойное этого названия свидание.  
Себастиан подошёл к дивану. Он посмотрел на спящее лицо Курта – фиолетовые прядки чёлки, пирсинг в брови, его расслабленные черты. Он выглядел так молодо, впрочем, как и большинство людей, когда они спят. Но Курту было восемнадцать, и в нём было уже так много от мужчины, в которого он скоро превратится – в его улыбке, в походке (не наигранном вихлянии, которым он пытался соблазнить Себастиана, а когда он бежал по коридорам, торопясь успеть на очередной урок. Да, он был прав. Себастиан пялился, но не собирался признаваться в этом). В том, как он смеялся.  
В том, как он произнёс имя Себастиана, будто пробуя на вкус.  
Себастиан с лёгкостью мог представить как Курт произносит его имя во время секса – жесткого и грязного, прямо на полу в гостиной, и это было уже проблемой.  
Не настолько большой проблемой, как Себастиан представил это вначале, но всё же проблемой.  
Курту следовало так много узнать о том, что такое вообще быть в отношениях, а Себастиан чувствовал, что у него слишком много багажа, чтобы научить его.  
Себастиан подумал, ведь Курт знал, чего ожидать, когда он пригласил его на свидание.  
И Курт всё равно пришёл, что предполагало... обоюдное согласие.  
Себастиан вздохнул. Он убрал чёлку со лба Курта, а затем пробежался кончиками пальцев вниз по линии волос, останавливаясь на губах.  
Курт сонно пробормотал что-то и нежно поцеловал кончики пальцев Себастиана.  
Дыхание Себастиана замерло от этого ощущения, которое заискрило вверх по руке, ударяя прямо в мозг, где коротнуло, отключая его от всего, включая здравый смысл и реальность. Он наклонился и коснулся губ Курта лёгким поцелуем. Он собирался лишь невинно чмокнуть его, ничего больше. Но Курт так замечательно пах, и его губы были такие мягкие, и уже так давно...  
Так чертовски давно Себастиан не целовал другого мужчину.  
Он не углубил поцелуй, но и не отстранился.  
Несколько вдохов спустя, Себастиан почувствовал, как Курт целует его в ответ.  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

* Мне нужна Ваша помощь, пожалуйста. (фр.)  
** Вперёд, мистер Хаммел! Посмотрим, чем я могу Вам помочь. (фр)


End file.
